


a match made in hell - taekook

by bbttsds



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Taekook Week, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbttsds/pseuds/bbttsds
Summary: heaven and hell have had their arguments throughout entire existance, but the pure angels have to be sent to earth to fight against the dark angels, the ones who are making god’s children sin.now it’s about time that jungkook, a soft pretty angel, has the permission to finally fight against the dark angels. to finally experience human’s life in earth.but it didn’t end as anyone ever expected. well, you probably did.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. the dark angel

in heaven, the forgiven humans are living peacefully for the rest of eternity, or so it seems.  
no, they don’t become angels. the angels are creatures made by god himself, they were made to physically seem like humans, so the true humans don’t feel scared or intimidated.  
but do not confuse angels to the dark ones.  
oh no, that’s a sin.

the dark angels are from hell, satan. the devil himself stole a few pure angels from heaven and destroyed them into the dark side. changing their wings and physical features, making them seem manlier or more defined.  
but the beauty they’re gifted is no coincidence, for they’re sent later to earth to make sure the rest of the humans suffer. to seduce and tore lives apart, the dark angels are one of the most dangerous creatures you’ll ever encounter.

god certainly won’t accept his own children to be persuaded into sin, and so, he decided to also send his own angels to stop and send the dark angels back to hell. only some of the pure angels have the permission to demolish them and Jeon Jungkook is one of them.  
his delicate features, his cute lips, soft brown hair and soft expression may enchant anyone who comes across this beautiful angel. he’s gained the trust from his creator, who’s finally given him the permission to destroy the creature they’re against if he must. but he didn’t only give him the permission, but he finally has the permission to go to earth.  
yes, he’s never been to earth. at times, many angels don’t even have the chance to leave heaven, ever. but jungkook has always been special and god noticeably knows so.

jungkook was shown how to hide his wings and plop them back, how to hide his white birthmark and make it pop back. he was ready, he’s trained for this his whole life, and it’s the only thing he’s here for. he will make father proud by killing his first dark angel! he’s a bit too enthusiastic, but it just adds more to his enchanting personality.

he finally lands on earth, his first mission is to get to the nastiest club in korea: ‘Bloody Queen’.  
he snaps his fingers as he changes into some clothes that are more comfortable for the night, it’ll be long and interesting. as he walked towards the entrance, he felt a strong smell of masculine perfume overthrowing the club. as much as it bothered the angel, he walked inside.

it was.. interesting.  
jungkook didn’t like it, for a fact, he felt disgusted. there was an immense crowd of humans, all sweaty and screaming their lungs out to the music, moving their bodies to the rhythm or throwing up on the corner of the club. there was a LOT going on. jungkook didn’t even know where to start. he bumped into many tall men and women, yet he managed to get to the ‘drinking zone’ as he called it. he sighed deeply and sat on a tall chair in front of a bartender.  
there weren’t as many people as there was before, he ordered a cup of whiskey he obviously wasn’t going to drink.

our dear angel looked around the place and his eyesight blurred when he caught a tall, elegant and handsome man hovering all over a slim girl; she seemed a bit drunk, he didn’t. 

  
the man turns his back around, now his face is on sight. jungkook can’t help but keep his eyes on such man, he’s incredibly breathtaking, it’s absolutely impressive.  
the male stared back, catching the white boy’s stare. but he doesn’t take his eyes off the boy, instead he tries to intimidate him with it. the weird man stares back coldly, his eyes shine dark for a split second and that triggered jungkook, who’s eyes shined back white. the angel smirked and went back to making out in the dark black couch on the club, his elegant hands caressing the girl’s white skin. jungkook frowned and stood, walking towards the couple and tapping on the boy’s shoulder. he looks up and their eyes meet once again.

“what?”

“may i talk to her?” jungkook replies, trying to keep his expressionless face. he tries to act as a human, which isn’t fooling the dark creature at all. but they were crowded.  
he didn’t say anything, he simply got off the girl and didn’t get his eyes off the boy’s pretty face.

jungkook took the girl’s wrist and carefully walked her to the back exit that was close by in the back of the club, and when there was nobody (which he really made sure) he snapped his fingers and teleported the girl over to her own apartment. now that she was safe, he had to take care of the dark angel before he got the chance to escape. jungkook ran back inside, and surprisingly, the man was still there. hell, he was even waiting for the pretty angel, sitting next to the chair jungkook had sat when he came inside the club.  
he gave an odd look to the creature, who caught his glance once again and stared back, watching the smaller’s steps towards him. once he sits, he finds the same whiskey he had ordered. untouched and in place.  
“you know i won’t drink this, right?”

the man raised an eyebrow, pretending: “huh?”

“pure angels don’t drink,” he placed the cup in front of the elegant man. “and drugs don’t really work on white angels.”

the boy groaned and took a sip from the whiskey. “right, ‘oH, drinking is a siN!! wE’Re So PuRe, aAaAh~” he ridiculously mocks him, rolling his eyes. and it made jungkook chuckle a bit, which he really shouldn’t have. obviously he was pissed, but the dark angel didn’t seem so bad.

“i was trying to have a one night stand, and you ruined it.” the man whined once again, resting his head on his palm as he stared to the whiskey. “you guys always do.”

“she had a boyfriend.”

“it was complicated,”

a silence was all he heard from the pretty boy, the dark angel glanced over. “i’m pretty sure it wasn’t.”

“she told me so,”

“it didn’t matter either way, did it?” he raised an eyebrow. “you guys are good liars, but you’re not as ‘terrifying’ as some say.”

the dark angel frowned, “do you want terrifying? come back tomorrow, i’m a bit tired right now,”

“uhm, there won’t be a ‘next time’!” jungkook frowns too and looks at the boy with anger, but he wasn’t intimidating at all.

“what? do you really think you’ll kill me tonight? c’mon, your pretty face won’t be able to do so.”

pretty face? “what are you taking me for?” his fists tensed.

“i was just flirting, geez.”

“FLIRTING?” he screamed, which made the whole club turn around and stare for a few seconds while he bowed embarrassed, the other simply laughed out loud.

“yes, i was flirting.”

“you can’t do that, ugh y’all really rebellious aren’t y’all?” jungkook faceplamed himself.

“and y’all too closed minded. the world evolves, humans aren’t perfect and they will never be. your god made all of this and he can do anything we wants with it, yet he decides it’s better that they follow what he wants them to be than what they ARE going to be?” the man’s expression turned to a more serious one, making jungkook startled.

“god isn’t forcing anyone, you guys are the ones driving humans to sin.”

“because that’s the only thing by we’re supposed to do. you’re here because you’re supposed to be here, and if it weren’t for us, dark angels, you wouldn’t even have the chance to see what life on earth is like. so, you’re welcome, prince.” he smirked, jungkook felt defeated. 

“im not a prince?” he was too oblivious to flirting, for he’s never experienced this before.

“baby cheeks, do you want me to show you how life is for humans?”

as much as he wanted to say no, curiosity filled his tummy. he knew that it would be sinning if he said yes, but it’s so tempting. besides, it won’t be anything explicitly wrong, he’ll just have a ride around the city. 

he agrees and passes the rest of the night with this dark angel and, sadly, he had so much fun he forgot to exterminate the creature. and so, he went to the last location with given creature, he was planning along the way how he’ll destroy his enemy as he drove in the car next to him. ‘earth is a dangerous place, sin is everywhere. do not let yourself be persuaded.’ he remembered how his partner explained further how earth works, but he never told jungkook how pretty the lights fill the streets of people. how they all smile when they see their friends in the streets, their interactions and different aspects really do make the human race beautiful. jungkook has always admired god’s work.

they finally ended in a deserted park, nobody was there  
—maybe due it was 5am and nobody would go to the park at such hour— completely empty. the dark angel got off the car and walked over to some swingings. there were exactly two swings, a red colored one and a yellow one. the pure angel sat next to him, gripping his hands on the swing as he tried to think about everything that’s going on. ‘is this sinning?’ ‘i shouldn’t be here with him,’ ‘if god saw us right now, wouldn’t he be disappointed?’  
all those thoughts flooded his mind, making his body shake and finally, someone took him out of his thoughts.

“honestly, at first i was trying to make you sin and turn you to hell.”

fuck, he was tricked. he was about to stand up and finally finish with him, but the black angel didn’t let him finish.

“but, i genuinely had fun with you. i mean, i have friends in hell but it doesn’t feel right. but tonight, it was a new experience and i had fun, a lot. i know this is against your believes but can we at least try to be friends? let’s respect each other’s opinions and have fun for a while, what do you think?”

jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested, but he also had much much fun with the enemy tonight. he already felt attached to the man and sadly, he didn’t feel like giving up his father like that. it wasn’t right, he wouldn’t like that. then again, jungkook has never had a friend.

“i’m Kim Taehyung, a dark angel. and you’re Jeon Jungkook, a pure angel. we’re complete opposites, like romeo and juliet. if you want to see me again, i’ll be in the same club at the same hour. if you go see me tomorrow, i’ll show you what it’s like taking a bath in the ocean your god created.”  
he said before turning over and gifting jungkook a beautiful smile that could break any hardships on the angel’s way. the dark angel was truly breathtaking. he was impressed at how ‘Taehyung’ knew his name, for he’s a dark creature after all. he kept quiet though, staring at the boy with his pretty lips slightly parted, a slight light shining over his face, making his feminine features outshine. taehyung stares back and smiles with his eyes before disappearing with a blink of an eye.

that angel was truly mysterious. when jungkook went back to heaven, he kept debating if the creature was just playing around with him or not, because he didn’t want to be played by him and be turned to the dark side. but he had to trust the creature, could he?

~

‘i have to be crazy if i’m actually-‘ he cut his own thoughts as he walked around the street and stopped in front of the same club at the same time he did last night, but this time with different clothes. some tight black jeans and a white silk shirt. he waltz inside and runs towards the ‘drinking zone’, his face turning red as he looks around the place for given man. he was nowhere at sight, how pitiful. jungkook was obviously played by him, how could he even believe him? gosh, how embarrassing.

“2am, exactly the same time you turned around at looked at my eyes for the first time.” a familiar deep voice creeped from behind jungkook, who didn’t even dare to move.  
“beach?”

jungkook finally took some courage and turns around, staring up at the creature with a decided expression. “now listen, if anybody finds out about us i will not hesitate to exterminate you. also, no manipulating me to sin. i won’t disappoint my father any further.”

“a small bath in the beach won’t hurt!”

now, that is how their odd relationship starts, filled with mixed feelings and lack of trust. jungkook must learn to believe in taehyung, and taehyung must try to keep his sinful thoughts away as much as he can.  
but is he the one who needs to hide their sinful thoughts?


	2. seduction spell

“you’re ridiculous!”

“hey, you’re the one who befriended a dark creature!”

they were both sitting in a cute pastel café that served delicious sweets and some nice ass coffee.  
lately jungkook has been going daily to earth ever since he got the permission to do so. but he does just so he can see taehyung once again.   
he’s never had much fun in years, earth is so much different to heaven. not only that, but taehyung is doing a really good job to stop himself from sinning. 

“good day, boys! what do you love birds would like to order?” a slim pink haired boy waddled over to the couple of friends sitting outside the café, taehyung blushes slightly and stares at jungkook while looking for a reaction. jungkook stares at the small boy, confused on why he would call them love birds.  
though they ordered both a cup of coffee and two chocolate brownies, jungkook goes back to topic.

“why did he call us love birds?”

“i guess we look as a couple,” taehyung said a bit uninterested while looking through the menu that the little boy had left in the table.

“but we’re both men!” jungkook was oblivious.  
for a second taehyung felt hurt, as if someone had just stabbed his heart several times yet he kept his composer.

“is homosexuality a sin?”

“oh, that’s homosexuality?”

“... what do you mean ‘that’s homosexuality?’?!”

“i’ve heard father give lessons about homosexuality in heaven. he says it’s not a sin but it’s avoided. i’ve only heard about it once, but i still don’t understand much about the human world.”  
jungkook continues as he stares at taehyung like a little kid learning something interesting in school, which is something you rarely see.

“it’s not the human world, it’s the human brain. it also isn’t human, every living creature can love, right?”  
jungkook nods a yes, which taehyung continues as he lowers his menu: “which means that i can like a boy as much as you can like a girl.”

“right! like when god says “love knows no limits”! that’s what he meant, right?” jungkook’s eyes shined wide as he stared up at taehyung, who stared back in awe.

“uhm, i guess. you haven’t fallen in love before?” 

“not really, no. have you?” the little pretty angel took the menu away from his friend, looking around the drinks and sweets. 

taehyung found it cute.  
“yes, i have. four humans and one dark angel.”

jungkook’s eyes widened as he stared back at taehyung, who simply stared back a bit confused due to jungkook’s reaction. “FOUR humans?!”

“i had a horrible experience with dark angels. imagine seeing two stubborn, destructive and dark angels together in a romantic date. lmao, not gonna happen.”  
he chuckled as he recalled some dates he had with his ex, he brushed them off as soon as jungkook giggled, he never heard jungkook giggle before. damn, it sounded amazing.  
adorable, but kinda sexy at the same time? maybe it wasn’t sexy but since taehyung is a dark angel, he can sexualize any sound, movement or thought. for a fact, it’s their nature to sexualize people. it’s not like they want to, their brain simply works that way.

“i think it’s a sin dating humans, since i’m not supposed to fall in love. it isn’t in my nature.”

by this, taehyung was confused. “how come?”

“i don’t know, we pure angels are made to be disciples of father and do as he says. it’s the only thing we’re here for. not having a life, romantic feelings or even a will to dream.” jungkook’s mood seemed to have switched to a sad one, his muscles tensing and his aura filling with a dark blue color. taehyung noticed this almost immediately, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the boy with no shame. “actually, by being your friend i’m already sinning. i’m not doing what god sent me to do, i’m actually doing the complete opposite.”

the dark angel kept quiet.  
“so, you’ve never been on a date?”

“i can’t.” his tone a bit low.

“yes you can.” taehyung tried to cheer him up, but the other simply raised his eyes over to him and stared with confusion.  
“since you’ve never been on a date, why not be on a date with your first friend? we’re technically already in one.”

“what do humans do on dates?” jungkook seemed interested. he knows very well he’s sinning already, he knows how disappointed father could be once he finds out all he’s done with this demon. but he just can’t let go of the man, his scent, his honey skin, all of him drives jungkook to sin. i mean, he’s supposed to, he’s a shark creature after all but jungkook is already giving up and letting himself be guided by taehyung. they’ve been friends for a few weeks already, going around korea and going back to heaven or hell once the day is over. there’s no turning back now.

“this.” taehyung leaned over and left a kiss on jungkook’s cheek, making him almost fall off his seat as he stared at the other with eyes as wide as plates. taehyung couldn’t help but laugh his ass off, almost falling off the chair, too.

“DONT JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT!”  
jungkook frowned and clenched his fists. the tall man stopped laughing and stared at the little angel with a serious expression, “who said i was joking?”

jungkook gulped.

~~~

maybe they went a bit too far with this date. jungkook and taehyung went shopping for the rest of the day, stopping in many jewelry stores as jungkook watched taehyung try some earrings, rings and chains on. honestly jungkook felt in danger, for he was feeling a weird tingling sensation in his stomach when he saw taehyung’s delicate hands. he felt an urge to touch them as they laid in the fancy counter in the shop, which he did. his eyes shined as he caressed all his fingers, cheeks slightly pink due to a burning sensation covering his whole body. he felt warm and fuzzy when he noticed taehyung staring back at jungkook with a serious stare, making jungkook’s insides go even crazier. this was all new to him, he even thought taehyung was doing this all in his own some way or another.  
“stop seducing me,”

“i’m not even trying.” taehyung said with a husky voice, making jungkook feel even ‘worse’.  
the little angel brushed it off and let go off the other, staring at the counter with complete confusion.  
he can’t be feeling like this, maybe he’s sick?

“i feel sick,” he exclaimed.

“that’s impossible, angels can’t get sick?” taehyung mumbled, making the store clerk chuckle.

“what a cute couple you two are!” the clerk said as he handed the rings taehyung had just bought, making the pair of friends blush.

“we-”

“thank you,” taehyung bowed and smiled, holding jungkook’s hips and walking outside the store with the bag. once again, he felt his heart beat faster.  
he started getting more concerned.

“hey!” jungkook got off taehyung’s hands and stared at him with wide eyes in the middle of the small plaza, many people walking past them as they minded their own business.

“what? that’s what you do with your partners on dates.” the blonde smiled and walked closer to jungkook, making him gulp deeply.

“touch each other?”

“yes, this includes holding hands. but, if you’re uncomfortable you can always say no.” taehyung didn’t even let him say anything before he held the little boy’s hand and started walking away with him, jungkook was trying hard to breathe properly and not fall on his knees. he felt his whole body tremble whenever taehyung got closer to him, he’s always brushed it off but now that they finally made physical contact, his body had been reacting differently. he wanted more.  
jungkook thought it was the dark angel’s spell; you know, how they seduce humans and have that power to make any person fall down on their knees for them. that kind of spell.  
“are you uncomfortable?” taehyung said as he walked down the place, walking past many fancy stores that jungkook didn’t dare to even look at, he was too busy staring at his handsome man beside him.  
he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as this man, and it hurt.

“i’m-”

before jungkook could reply, his eyesight went blurry and he stopped walking suddenly, making taehyung turn and stare at him with a worrisome expression.  
before taehyung could comment, another elegant figure stopped right in front of them, and that’s when jungkook got it. there’s another dark angel.  
but he didn’t seem very friendly, nor happy.

“what the fuck?” he blurted out as he stared at their intertwined fingers. now, the angels could identify each other from a distance. just by looking at them you know if they’re pure or dark, and this man was not pure at all.  
jungkook heard tae sigh and felt his hand let go.   
the pure angel stared back with anger at the dark angel, forgetting everything about their surroundings.

“taehyung’s dating a pure angel?!”

“namjoon-”  
taehyung got cut off by the taller man walking towards jungkook, who didn’t flinch even a bit. his instincts were telling him to attack before it’s too late.

“how pathetic, you actually were seduced by a dark angel.”

that made jungkook snap. he grabbed the man’s neck and threw him towards a wall, making his body crash and cause a rupture of the structure. taehyung’s eyes went wide, angels are known for their strength, but jungkook seemed so pacific and soft.  
a new side of him is right in front of his eyes.

the man groans and smiles maniacally, throwing himself on top of jungkook, who holds his shoulders and fights back. for their advantage, there were no humans around anymore, and no cameras either.  
jungkook was overthrown by adrenaline, it felt amazing. he groaned and closed his eyes as he tried to fight the boy back, but when he opened then again he was left speechless.

the man was gone, he stood quickly and turned around, looking for any sign of taehyung. there was none.  
they both disappeared. taehyung simply left jungkook like that, he didn’t even try to keep the dark angel back. the boy felt a rush of sadness fill his throat, his eyes water and his hands tremble as he walked around the plaza looking for any sign of his friend. nothing, just his rings inside of the shopping bag.

jungkook went back to heaven that night, he didn’t stay at earth even a single second. he was mentally exhausted, for he had no reason to sleep (he’s an angel, duh). he felt so weird that night as he tried to finish his chores in heaven, taking care and helping the humans that were entering heaven every second.  
he couldn’t stop thinking about taehyung, his touch, his soothing voice. why was taehyung seducing jungkook when he knew jungkook can’t sin?

next morning, jungkook woke up pissed at taehyung.  
‘how dare he leave me like a piece of trash in the middle of a plaza!’ and he’s didn’t even try to stop that dark angel!!’

“i can’t believe i actually trusted him..” jungkook said with a small voice, making the angel next to him flinch.

“trust who?” she said, staring at him in confusion.

“oh- uh, nothing worth the while..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’m sorry if any of my work is sloppy, i’m not the best writer but at least i hope my message can be heard.  
> i’ll start posting the same stories on wattpad! so stay in touch!!!
> 
> also, this au will be short and fluff, with a touch of angst and if i don’t get at least 4 kudos i’ll make one of the characters suffer :)


	3. 1/2

jungkook found himself walking around the dark streets of seoul, his dark brown hair moving due to the cold breaths of korea. it was a cold night indeed, his human form was freezing to death. even if his long sleeved white shirt covers host of his silk skin, it still makes him shiver as he walks towards the same club.

‘back to the start,’ he thought as he held tighter into the tiny shopping bag that hid inside some fancy rings that taehyung bought with his own money. he didn’t understand why he would want anything like this, but jungkook would take care of it no matter what.  
he walked inside the club, yes he’s still mad, but you can’t stay mad forever. not with someone you love. not when that someone is taehyung.  
he sat on the back of the club, where the lights where dim unlike before. he stared around the place, watching the humans dance sensually tonight, the place filled with weird heart shaped lightings and decorations. everyone was wearing pink, red or white. they were all oddly syncing. jungkook felt his body relax, his breaths slow down as the music in the background started to fade.  
all this got interrupted by a group of girls walking towards him, tapping his shoulder.  
he opened his eyes and his eyes immediately fell on one of the girl’s chests, she was,,,,, big.

he gulped and looked up at the girls, who were giggling. they were drunk.  
“hey hottie, do you have a valentine tonight?”  
one of the girls spoke with a soft voice, moving closer to him. he was visibly uncomfortable, stepping back on his seat.

“valentine?” he questioned, he had no idea of what that meant. before the girls could reply, someone tapped one of the girl’s shoulder, making them all turn and stare at the tall familiar figure. this time he was wearing more revealing clothes; black tight jeans, bloody red shirt and a black jacket. it was taehyung.  
as happy as he was to see him again, he crossed his arms as taehyung spoke to the girls, giving an excuse that jungkook didn’t even care to catch. taehyung sat next to the space jungkook left in the couch, jungkook turned his head away from taehyung and pouted, making it obvious that he was avoiding taehyung. he found jungkook absolutely adorable, he even took care of the rings he had bought on the plaza.

“this is yours, you can leave now.”  
jungkook said in a salty tone as he threw the bag towards taehyung, who grabbed it immediately.

“thank you, love.” he said with a soothing voice. it made jungkook feel weird all again, he stood up and walked towards the crowd, trying to leave the crowd.  
taehyung ran towards jungkook and grabbed his hips as he walked towards the dancing crowd with him, “good idea, let’s dance.”

“what?!” jungkook raised an eyebrow as he frowned, taehyung pulled him closer when they got in the middle of the crowd, still holding onto jungkook’s hips.  
as 7 rings from ariana grande played, taehyung moved his body to the rhythm, hypnotizing jungkook completely. he started laughing, as he danced slightly. he was embarrassed, but at some point he let himself go and dance comfortably with taehyung, who couldn’t stop smiling. after dancing for a while, jungkook got shoved closer to taehyung, his hands on the dark creature’s chest and their faces centimeters away. they got lost in each other’s galaxies, both freezed at the moment.  
“happy valentine’s day,” taehyung broke the silence with a whisper that jungkook could barely hear.

“what’s that?” he replied and moved away, both missing such moment almost instantly.

“today everyone on earth celebrates love, both friendship and romantically.” taehyung smiles. that’s when jungkook remembered he was supposed to be mad so he pouted once again.

“why did you leave me?” his voice soft and small, making taehyung awe.

“love, i had to take care of him. he’s gone, don’t worry about him.”

“but- what if he tells everyone about us?” jungkook cooed and pouted like a little baby, making taehyung smile widely.

“i told you, i got it all under control. nobody will get in our way, okay?” taehyung held jungkook’s jaw in his hand carefully, as if he could break at any second. jungkook nodded like a little puppy.  
“now, for valentine’s day, you can ask your crush to be your valentine. or just anyone you feel any interest in, it’s a cute way of confessing or having an excuse to have a date with your valentine.”

the little pure angel looked up at the ceiling as he thought deeply, making taehyung raise an eyebrow and stare at the boy’s neck. it looked soft, so kissable.  
he got back to earth when the song changed to a soft one, perfect by ed sheeran. taehyung mumbles a ‘can i?’ to jungkook, who hesitates but nods, letting his friend hold his waist and intertwine kook’s hand with his. they stared at each other deeply, taehyung placed jungkook’s free hand on his own chest, not getting his eyes off the boy even a single second. jungkook could feel taehyung’s heart beat fast, too fast. jungkook could also feel his, he stared up at his hyung and that’s when he finally understood.

he loved taehyung.  
the soft red lights making taehyung’s face seem seductive and sensual, his clothes making his figure outshine and his lips, his lips seemed even better than before. jungkook never thought he could feel like this towards anyone, and obviously not a dark angel.  
he’s already sinning and he’s not even scared anymore.  
jungkook wants more.

“taehyung,” he spoke softly, taehyung hummed. “would you be my valentine?”

taehyung nodded with a slight smile and pulled jungkook closer, “may i kiss you?”

jungkook didn’t even answer, he crashed his lips into the other’s and it was the best feeling he could ever think of. taehyung knew jungkook was absolutely inexperienced, so he moved his lips softly as jungkook mimicked. he was good for his first kiss, still a bit sloppy; but taehyung loved how he’ll have the chance to show jungkook all that, show him how to leave hickeys and how to make love. but he broke the kiss as soon as he realized what they were doing. a pure angel and a dark angel, how could a relationship like that work? two from different worlds that don’t accept any friendly nor romantic interaction between the other.  
taehyung’s expression changed and jungkook knew.  
“what’s wrong, tae?”

“this is wrong, we shouldn’t.. this- this wouldn’t work out.” taehyung said softly, his voice showing disappointment.

jungkook went serious; “we can try, please.”

“jungkook..”

“taehyung, i need you. n-now,”

the boy stared deeply at the other, admiring his soft lips. jungkook looked breathtaking under the red lights, taehyung couldn’t resist no more.  
the younger cleared his throat and spoke again: “what’s that thing humans do to procreate?”

“sex?” taehyung chuckled.

“yes! that.” he paused a bit embarrassed, looking down as he bit his lower lip. “i- uhm, i know we can’t make babies but i heard it feels good.. when you.. do it..”  
his face changed to a dark red as he thought about it once again, taehyung couldn’t help but pull the younger into a hug.

“do you want to have sex with me?”

“taehyung, i crave your touch everyday, every night i wish we could watch the stars together. holding your hand isn’t enough, playing with your fingers isn’t enough. i need more,” jungkook spat out as he stared at his lover, who’s eyes widened; he never thought he would ever hear jungkook say that. 

“Where did you learn all that?” jungkook could only giggle sightly embarrassed.

“you would be sinning, kookie.”

“i know, and i would sin if it means having a beautiful night with you that i’ll never forget.” kook smiles.

taehyung was speechless and he didn’t have to say anything. he just had to do as jungkook asked, he got an idea as he let go of jungkook.  
“i know somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i divided the chapter in two since there will be smut, if you’re uncomfortable you can skip over to the end of the next chapter where i’ll summarize what happened! 
> 
> if not, enjoy 😏


	4. valentine’s night (slight smut)

taehyung had been taking care of an abandoned small house in the middle of a nice neighborhood, some neighbors even stopped by when he stayed in the morning and welcomed him. they thought he was just another human moving over to a new neighborhood, trying to have a new life.  
it wasn’t all exactly true.  
the house was painted baby blue, a combination of white and soft edges. it made taehyung feel welcomed, at home, at peace. it reminded him of jungkook.

at first he was in denial, he wasn’t supposed to fall in love again. but this time it was more than love, he felt connected fully to the boy. every single fact about jungkook, every single flaw —which he barely had—, everything about him.   
and honestly, at this point, he would give up everything. he knew their relationship wouldn’t last long, but if only they tried..

the soft couple held hands as they walked towards the cute house that taehyung had taken care of for a while already, it was basically his at this point. jungkook stares at taehyung with curiosity when he saw the dark angel pull some keys out of his pocket, walking towards the baby blue house; “is this yours?” 

“it’s ours.” taehyung said warmly, opening the front door wide and left a space on the door for jungkook to walk in, he catches the younger blushing slightly as he chuckled, looking around the small house with sparkling eyes. it melted taehyung’s heart.  
the taller walked over to jungkook and wrapped his arms around the other, resting his chin on top of the coconut’s head.  
“i know you can’t stay in earth all day, but we can meet here.. i’ll wait all day to see you here.”

taehyung’s intentions made jungkook want to kiss him so bad, but it was almost unrealistic. both of them knew a relationship between them wouldn’t last even a week, but they both wanted to shove that thought to the back of their heads and enjoy the moment.

“we’ll make our own memories,” tae said softly as he looked down at jungkook, who stared back up with a wide bunny smile, his body was heated completely. his heart beating fast... both of their hearts, actually.   
the dark angel left a soft kiss on the boy’s lips before staring at him lovingly.

“let’s start making those memories,”  
jungkook said in a tiny font, shy and softly pulling his hands up to taehyung’s neck, pulling him close one last time before he got picked up bridal style. jungkook’s whole body was already trembling in taehyung’s arms as he walked up the stairs, his face flushed while the older smiled widely and tried not to laugh; he was just too adorable.

there were three other bedrooms, but taehyung kicked the last one on the end of the hallway. it had a king sized bed, absolutely fancy looking. it was obvious this place was taehyung’s. the dark angel delicately placed the brown haired boy down on the bed and hovered over him, placing his knee between his legs. jungkook simply bit his bottom lip, he didn’t know how this will happen but he sure was excited. he could see taehyung’s eyes fill with lust and desire as he moved down to kiss his neck, making jungkook unconsciously whimper. it felt so good, too good.

taehyung started unbuttoning jungkook’s shirt as he tried to not leave any marks on the little boy’s neck.

[+18 ahead, if uncomfortable, skip all over to the end of the chapter.]

deep breathes and sweat hovering over the boy’s body. jungkook’s body was trembling completely even after taehyung blowed him off. he thought that was it, so he was already laying back on the bed and calming himself down. but before he could sit up on the bed, taehyung placed himself on top of the smaller as he kissed the younger’s neck, making jungkook’s breath hitch. the younger suddenly felt taehyung grab his inner thighs, pulling them up and placing them on top of the creature’s shoulders. 

Kook’s eyes widened when he felt taehyung’s member placed in front of his entrance. his body tensed, and the taller noticed. “relax, love. i’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“im scared.” jungkook mumbled softly as he stared up at taehyung, feeling like a bunny about to get devoured by a tiger. but not literally, obviously. the pure angel saw his partner’s eyes change. he turned the dark angel on even more, who bit his bottom lip and lowered himself to continue kissing the boy’s neck. kook let a few breathes out before he felt taehyung get slowly inside him. instantly, the brown haired boy placed his hands on the blond’s back, his hands turning unto fists when he felt the older male get deeper and deeper.  
“taehyung..” kook moaned softly, making taehyung stop suddenly.

“taehyung?”

the dark angel shoved himself even deeper and started thrusting roughly, making jungkook groan loudly and hug taehyung tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is short and the smut is weak for i have not had inspiration to write a full smut paragraph of twink jungkook moaning like crazy and taehyung being a sadistic fuck lmao. hoped you enjoyed either way.
> 
> also, im really sorry for updating this late and i hope you guys haven’t lost interest. the series is almost over <3


End file.
